<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A terrible horrible no good very bad day by FuryBeam136</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228724">A terrible horrible no good very bad day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryBeam136/pseuds/FuryBeam136'>FuryBeam136</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 but bad [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Whumptober, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:15:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryBeam136/pseuds/FuryBeam136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whumptober 2020 day 16<br/>Prompt: Forced to beg | <b>Hallucinations</b> | Shoot the hostage</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 but bad [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A terrible horrible no good very bad day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They hover over him and they demand blood.</p>
<p>The prince assures them they will have it. His lance bends in his white-knuckle grip, caving under his strength. He aches for these hands to close around her throat. He smiles at the thought, the ghosts smile at the thought.</p>
<p>“Kill her,” Glenn whispers.</p>
<p>“Avenge us,” his father pleads.</p>
<p>He raises his head and he screams a challenge to the Flame Emperor.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>